


Cor Interrupted

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor expected more of them, Friends to crushes to lovers, Hand to hand training turned makeout sessiom, Interrupted Intimacy, M/M, Sex in a public area, handjobs, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Prompto has a bit of a crush, Ignis is mum on the subject. Thankfully all Prompto wants is to improve on his hand to hand combat.





	Cor Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/gifts).



> Prompted by Shiary with
> 
> Cor walks in on any of them having sex or sexual activities in the training room.
> 
> So I made the title a pun because I'm a garbage person.
> 
> Friendly reminder I have no beta so.....

“Hey, uh. So…”

 

Ignis looked up from rolling the dough he was preparing. “Mm?”

 

Prompto tapped the toe of one shoe against the floor. “So…”

 

Ignis set the rolling pin down and put his hand on his apron covered hips. “Yes, Prompto?”

 

“I…Kinda suck at the uh.” He made small, vague punching motions to illustrate his point.

 

“Prompto you’re more than adequate at hand to hand.” The Chamberlain reassured.

 

The younger shifted a bit, looking around the kitchen. Noct would be home soon. But for now Prompto was just hanging out with Iggy in his best friends apartment. It wouldn’t be so bad, after all, he and Ignis were friends as well. However recently he’d developed a bit of a crush and the proximity didn’t make it die any faster. “I mean, I could be better?” His voice rose involuntarily at the end and he blushed. Ignis was definitely the more proactive and polite of the two he could ask. Noct was busy, Gladio would help but he’d also probably push him more than he was comfortable with, he had to be firm with Noctis and was used to it. Ignis was effective and Prompto knew he’d be good with his boundaries. Of course the crush thing. “I was just wondering if you could. Would! Y’know, work with me a little bit? Just to…improve?”

 

“Of course. You had only to ask.”

 

Which was really exactly what he’d expected. Iggy was helpful, and weirdly nice once you knew him. Prompto felt a little bad. For all he knew Ignis was penciling him into his already packed schedule. “Ah…When are you free? Like, without taking away from other stuff?”

 

The darker blonde looked at him for a second. “My schedule is significantly lighter as of late. Perhaps in three days time?”

 

Prompto mentally ticked off the days “Saturday right? Yeah, that sounds good!”

 

“And you’re both in my kitchen.” Noctis sighed opening the door and pulling his work cap off. “Please tell me you have food that isn’t the food I’ve been cooking.”

 

Ignis huffed a light laugh. “I do indeed.”

 

“Iggy you think of everything.”

 

It was just an offhand statement. But yeah. Prompto realized. Ignis did tend to think about everything. He couldn’t lie to himself. It made him just a little nervous. What if Ignis was humoring him? Of course he truly did want to improve in hand to hand combat, he’d just hate to think Iggy was doing it out of pity.

 

Saturday rolled around just a bit too quickly and Prompto stood wringing his hands, loose shirt and shorts he wore for his workouts suddenly feeling incredibly shabby as he tucked his bag in one of the lockers of the polished Citadel. He’d been waved through by a guard by a side entrance and he still felt out of place.

 

He made his way slowly into the training room proper, his stomach heavy as lead, and shook him self a bit. He was here to improve his hand to hand. That was all. Just because Iggy was pretty didn’t mean he wasn’t still Prompto’s friend, or that he wanted anything other than to help his friend Prompto.

 

Ignis was leaning on one of the pillars when Prompto entered, fiddling with his cellphone with a faint look of amusement. The smaller blonde vaguely remembered that he’d subscribed to a ‘humorous news’ site, as he called it. Which allowed him some stories of embarrassment or general poor luck rather than his usual stress.

 

“Ah, hey!” he called after a second. “Thanks for, uh, meeting me?”

 

“Now there’s no need to be nervous.” Ignis proclaimed, walking over to where he seemed to have set his coat and dropping his phone on top. “We’re just improving on what you already know.”

 

Prompto swallowed. He wasn’t used to Iggy speaking with genuine bravado. Or gearing up for actual fun. Iggy liked fighting? Oh no he was going to die. His heart wasn’t going to be able to take that little smirk.

 

“Show me your stance.”

 

Does curling up on the floor and sinking into Eos’s core count as a form? Swallowing nervously once more Prompto moved into a fighting stance.

 

“Shift your extended leg a bit, and turn your heel. If you’re unbalanced in that stance you’ll break your ankle without question.”

 

Shifting the foot he was asked to Prompto looked up for more directions. He hadn’t even realized he’d looked down.

 

“Alright, now come at me. Let’s see where to begin.”

 

For all he’d worried about his skill level, Prompto didn’t do half badly, and even landed a few hits. Though it was clear Ignis was the better of the two. Prompto lunged to try and break a block of Ignis’s when he tripped over his own feet, colliding headfirst with the Chamberlain.

 

They hit the ground hard, Ignis on the bottom. Prompto, flailing at the slightest provocation had managed to cling to the poor mans front, legs around his waist because, Prompto thought with a grimace, of course he’d jump as he fell. His face was currently buried in the front of Igni’s shirt, the other man choking as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Shifting to sit up Prompto looked Ignis in the eye for the first time since they fell. It was probably he closest he’d ever been to Iggy’s face and whoa.

 

“You okay?” He asked, a bit frantically as Ignis simply blinked before righting his glasses. When Ignis pushed himself up on one arm Prompto couldn’t bring himself to move, and realized his mistake when their noses nearly touched. “Hey, Iggy-!”

 

Promtos eyes widened at the unexpected kiss. He brought his hands to the collar of Ignis’s shirt and pulled him closer, sliding back to Ignis could be upright while Prompto sat on his knees, straddling the taller mans legs.

 

When they broke apart there was just a moment of flushed faces and sharing breath as they panted. Ignis exhaled slowly, eyes fluttering closed for a moment “Forgive me.” He murmured, moving back in for another kiss, softer this time. It took Prompto a moment to close his eyes again but soon found himself lost in the sensation. Sure he had a crush on Iggy. He’d never exactly gotten to the point of imagining what his tongue would feel like.

 

They broke apart only to breathe then dove back in. Ignis reached between his spread legs and cupped the erection Prompto had developed about three minutes in. When the Adviser squeezed Prompto pressed forward into the hand to indicate how on board he was with this turn of events. Not to be outdone he let go of Ignis’s collar and began to undo the other mans pants just as five, warm, calloused fingers closed around his cock. Making him whimper into the older mans mouth. Enjoying the small gasp he got after returning the favor.

 

Prompro had seriously never really imagined making out with, and…other things with Ignis ever happening. He was glad for it, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t have done it justice. The world had narrowed down to sensation and heat when he heard the telltale bang and creak of the door opening.

 

“Scientia are you booked until four or- By the Six!”

 

Prompto pulled back and dropped his head on Ignis’s shoulder as the other man let his head fall back.

 

“Half past four, Marshal.”

 

Silence reigned for a few moments.

 

“Well. I’m…Glad that’s sorted out.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Hello Mr. Argentum. Good to see you again.”

 

Prompto squeaked and raised a clean hand to wave without looking. “Hello Sir Leonis.”

 

“...I’ll…Leave you to it.”

 

The door closing seemed to take a century. When it shut Prompto scrambled back, scurrying to his feet. “So…That was crazy right?”

 

Ignis blinked at him. “It was quite unfortunate.”

 

“Ah…Yeah, heat of the moment and stuff, right!?” the younger blondes voice was borderline hysterical.

 

“Heat of something, certainly.” Ignis was silent for so long that Prompo had decided he’d simply decided nothing had happened and lifted a foot to leave.

 

“Prompto?”

 

“Er, yeah, Iggy?”

 

“Would you be willing to accompany me to dinner?”

 

“Oh hell yes!”


End file.
